dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Arl of Redcliffe
} |name = Arl of Redcliffe |image = Eamon.JPG |px = 270px |start = Alistair after completing Ostagar |end = (varies) |location = Redcliffe |qcat = main quest |rewards = Blood Mage specilization +20 approval points 1 tome for skill or spell |previous = Broken Circle |related = This is one of the four main quest lines that must be completed before calling The Landsmeet: Arl of Redcliffe Broken Circle A Paragon of Her Kind Nature of the Beast |next = Nature of the Beast |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Arl of Redcliffe is one of the main quests in Dragon Age: Origins. After the introductory quests, Alistair recommends that the party journey to Redcliffe, his childhood home, in order to obtain the assistance of Arl Eamon Guerrein. However, when the party arrives, they find the town besieged by an undead army and the Arl gravely ill.. Walkthrough Redcliffe Village As you approach the village, you will meet Tomas, triggering a cut-scene in which you are introduced to Bann Teagan, Arl Eamon's brother. He is essentially leading the villagers as the Arl has fallen ill, and communications with the castle have been interrupted by the undead army that is storming the village every night. If the Warden chooses to help the population of Redcliffe, the next steps involve preparing for the nightly attack (see A Village Under Siege quest), and eventually fighting off the undead (see The Attack at Nightfall quest). After The Attack at Nightfall, Arlessa Isolde will join the Warden and Bann Teagan in a cut-scene providing some information on what is happening in the Castle. Redcliffe Castle The information Isolde shares is that the Castle has been invaded by an evil force released by an infiltrator, a mage that was (allegedly) paid by Loghain to poison the Arl. The mage was discovered and captured, but the evil in the castle is beyond control. All of the others within the castle have been killed but Arl Eamon Guerrin, the Arlessa, her son Connor, and the infiltrator Mage are being kept alive for unknown reasons. Arl Eamon is still sick, but Connor is also falling ill, and the Arlessa has convinced the evil force that she could find help in the village. She was then allowed to leave for a brief time, to try and bring Bann Teagan to the castle, alone. Bann Teagan will decide to go with the Arlessa, trying to bring the attention of the evil force to himself, while giving the Warden his Signet Ring to open a secret passage from the Windmill to infiltrate through the Castle's basement. Inside the windmill on the opposite side from the secret entrance is a chest containing an injury kit, and a love letter for the quest Correspondence Interruptus. Enter the Castle The Warden enters the Castle though the lower level. Open the door and there will be three Enraged Corpse's waiting to attack. When the attack is over the Warden will find Jowan (a Blood Mage and if the Warden is a Mage an old acquaintance as well) in one of the cells. Talking to him garners some information about what is happening in the castle. Jowan will tell the Warden that he used the guise of tutoring Connor to poison Arl Eamon. He will say that Loghain had him hired him to do so in exchange for settling matters with the Circle of Magi due to being a blood mage. He insists however that he did not do anything to summon the undead creatures and that the Arlessa does not believe him. She had him tortured then locked up. Jowan seems sincere in his wish to right the wrong he has committed and says that he must make it right some how. He asks the Warden to release him from his prison cell so that he can find a way to make things right. The Warden has three alternative options at this point: *Kill Jowan: **This makes it impossible to save Connor without traveling to the Circle of Mages first ** ***If Alistair has been hardened, then ** ** ** **Oghren is indifferent *Free Jowan: **He will run off, and reappear later when you meet Isolde and Connor ** (but you may persuade him this is the right course of actions to avoid this penalty) ** ** **Wynne is indifferent. ** (only if the Warden tells Jowan to accompany the party, then to help without making things worse) **Otherwise, *Free Jowan and tell him to run and that you never want to see him again. (Freeing Jowan and destroying the cricle will leave the Warden with only one option: kill Connor.) ** ** (but you may persuade him this is the right course of actions to avoid this penalty) ** ** *Leave Jowan locked up: **He will remain in the cell until either you change your mind or Bann Teagan retrieves him later. **No approval changes Explore the Castle After meeting Jowan, the Warden will have to fight her/his way through the rest of the Castle. Up from the Dungeon into the Main Floor, back down to the Basement level, in the Cellar portion, to reach the Courtyard. Here the Warden can open the outer gate and let Ser Perth in with a few knights. They can help in dealing with a Revenant and his minions, who are guarding the Courtyard. Eventually, the Warden will reach the Main Hall of the Castle and find Bann Teagan (possessed), Connor (possessed) and Isolde. A cut-scene ends with a fight between the Warden and a group of dominated guards, lead by Bann Teagan himself. Connor runs away in the midst of the confrontation. After the battle, the Warden is asked to make a decision regarding to how the Demon possessing Connor should be handled: * Option 1:Kill Connor: While this may seem like the simplest option, it can soon become apparent that this task is more difficult than it appears. The second floor alone contains formidably large groups of undead which can easily lay waste to the party, and it may be necessary to cycle in your best fighters before venturing upstairs. It is also wise to bring a decent rogue, as the Redcliffe Vault is filled with a rather decent cache of treasure and equipment. It is easy to miss the key that drops from the Chamberlain on the first floor, so a high lockpicking skill may be your only hope before the Vault becomes inaccessible after Connor is dealt with. As for killing Connor, you had better come prepared. Once you try to enter the Arl Eamon's bedroom, Connor will lose control and transform into the Demon's real form, blocking all the exit doors. Out of all the options, this is definitely the hardest, and the ensuing battle is far more difficult than the possible options below. The Demon will start off the fight with a few area-of-effect spells, which it will repeat every now and then between targeting specific party members. It has high health but its spells can easily be avoided as long as the group keeps moving. When its health reaches a certain amount, the Demon will disappear in a burst of light, leaving you to deal with a few Rage Demons. These Demons deal significant amounts of damage when grouping up on a person, but can be killed rather easily, so it is important to take them out quickly. A small interval will occur until the Demon reappears, long enough, in fact, that any dead part members can be revived. This can be crucial later on in the fight. The Demon will come back and run through its list of spells once more, not really changing strategies. She will teleport once again when her health gets low enough, but this time the Rage Demons are stronger, and slightly more numerous. Try to take them down quickly, and heal your allies at all cost. As long as you follow through these parts without suffering too many casualties, the Desire Demon should now be sufficiently weak enough for you to dispatch without blinking. Once this is done, a cutscene will ensue, and you will be summoned to the Arl's chambers to discuss his situation. Note: Although there is a dialogue option allowing the player to be moved by Isolde's plea and back down from killing Conner after the fight, she will soon determine that her son has suffered a grevious wound and will want to end his suffering then and there. * Option 2:Jowan's Ritual: If you freed Jowan from his cell earlier on, or at the very least did not kill him, you have the option of utilizing his rather unpleasant talent for Blood Magic to deal with the Demon in its own territory. Jowan will explain that he can do this alone, but he will need two things: A mage to enter the Fade and kill the Demon, and a person to sacrifice in the process. Isolde will tearfully step forward as the one who will die, so there is only the matter of the mage. If you are a mage youself, you may enter the Fade and personally rid Connor of the Demon, possibly gaining a powerful (or sexual) reward while you're at it. If this is not the case, you will need to volunteer one of the other mages available to you, such as Morrigan or Wynne. Once this is decided, the ritual can begin. A slightly disturbing cutscene will ensue, in which Jowan will begin to cast his spell and Isolde will ready herself for her fate. In an instant, Isolde will be gruesomely killed, as if run through by an invisible spear. Your chosen mage will also be wounded and brutally hurled to the floor. Pale, unresponsive and apparently lifeless, your Mage will depart from their physical body and journey into the realm of the Fade... * Travel to the Circle Tower and ask the Circle for help: This will spare Connor and Isolde = this option is only available if the Warden has not completed the Broken Circle quest yet, or if s/he has sided with the Magi at the end of that quest line. Of course, one of the consequences of this choice is the approval rating of your Companions. Enter the Fade The Fade can be entered by the Warden (if playing as a mage), Morrigan, Wynne, Jowan (if he was freed and the Circle was recruited) or First Enchanter Irving (if you recruited the Circle and manage to persuade him). The discussion regarding who will go should trigger approval changes. Sten, if in the active party, gives when the mages start the ritual. * If you say you must think about who will go: ** ** ** ** ** * If you decide to let Jowan sacrifice Isolde: ** ** ** (even if he isn't inside the party; he will confront the Warden at camp). Might be if you reason with him, including using Cunning when given the option. ** (or if you send her into the Fade) ** (or if you send her into the Fade) * If you have the Circle of Magi use lyrium: ** ** ** ** ** * If you suggest killing Connor: ** (even if she isn't inside the party BUG?,unless you persuade her) ** ** ** ** Note that if you choose Jowan, he is capable of casting blood magic but he has only basic gear with him. If you send someone other than The Warden, you will not have the option of getting a reward from the Fade Demon. The Fade One of the options in dealing with Connor is to enter the Fade as the Warden yourself (assuming the Warden is a Mage). This section of the Fade is fairly small and a single path winds its way through smaller portions. Various Fade Portals will provide passage to the next part every time. On the destination side of each portal, the Warden will find what appears to be Connor, but quickly turns into a Demon after a brief dialogue. These Demons have the appearance of the Desire Demon the Warden is hunting, but none of its abilities. As the Warden progresses, the Demons will also be aided by Lesser Rage Demons. After defeating each Demon, the Fade portal that lead to the encounter re-opens, allowing passage to the next section. The Desire Demon In the Fade, the demon possessing Connor can either be killed or convinced to trade a favor for its life. If the Warden is a mage and entered the Fade personally, the Blood Mage specialization can be unlocked by conversing with the demon. If someone else (Morrigan, Wynne, Jowan, or Irving) enters the Fade, the specialization cannot be unlocked. Soon after entering the Fade, you will see the Arl calling out for Connor. Speaking with him is not necessary, but it can be informative. Continue down the path and enter the portal, where you will see Connor. You must speak with Connor; regardless of which options are selected the demon will replace Connor and fight you. Once defeated, the demon will disappear and the exit portal will activate. Traveling through it will lead to another "Connor". This process repeats three times. None of the dialogue options change the progression nor the final conversation with the true Desire Demon. When you speak with the demon in her true form, you should not choose any of the below replies if you wish to gain a reward from her: * "There will be no discussion." * "No, I will not deal with you." * "I want you to pay for your atrocities." * "I want nothing from you." * "I say no deal." * "No. Our talk is done here." If the option, "(Intimidate) How about you leave and I do not destroy you." is selected the only way to still get a reward from the demon is if a second, harder Intimidate test is passed: "(Intimidate) On the contrary, I believe you can offer more." Master Persuasion may be necessary to force the demon's hand. This is the only way to get the demon to leave for good, or at least promise to leave for good, and still get a reward from it. Other than the above mentioned, every option will eventually lead to a final choice that will determine what Desire Demon will give you. Possible trades are: * "Arcane secrets. I want to know specialized blood magic." → unlocks the Blood Mage specialization. * "I'll take pleasure, demon. Show me what you've got." → a kissing scene between the Warden and the demon. * "Pleasure is empty. I want the love of those around me." → you can boost one of your companions' approval ratings . * "Keep it simple. Something to increase my talents." → you get a Tome of Ethereal Suggestion ( ). * "I want nothing from you." If you unlock Blood Mage, it will appear in the specializations the next time you level up. Notes * Like all other specializations, the Blood Mage unlock is tied to your account, and only needs to be unlocked on one character. One also has the option of simply unlocking it once, then reverting to a prior save. * If you are intimidating enough you can intimidate her twice to let her go away permanently and get one of the trades for free as well. * If you attack and kill the demon in the Fade, you will not be able to loot her as nothing real exists in the fade. * If you choose Irving, you can not make any deals with the demon and you face a difficult time in the fade, for Irving is a very weak offensive mage. Kill Connor If you wait to make your decision and explore the castle, you will eventually stumble upon Connor. If you enter the Arl's room, you will get in combat with the desire demon. This may be a bit tougher than in the Fade, as she summons rage demons and undead to help her. Note that if the demon is killed in the castle, you can loot her here. If you win the fight, you have several options: **Let Connor's mother kill him herself: *** *** *** ) **Knock her out and kill Connor yourself: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Note: If Oghren is not in your party when you kill Connor, he only disapproves -10. **Kill Connor yourself: *** *** *** *** *** Result Once the Demon is defeated (one way or another), a cut-scene will lead the Warden back to Redcliffe Village. Teagan is leading the rebuilding effort since the Arl is still sick (albeit in what seems to be a stable condition): the only hope to heal him is The Urn of Sacred Ashes (If the Warden has already completed that quest, she may present the ashes right away)). if Jowan is still alive, Teagan imprisons him again for his brother to judge once/if he is healed. Rewards After the Attack at Nightfall - if you can keep all villagers and knights alive After dealing with Connor *Isolde will try to persuade the Warden by promising some of her wealth, but will eventually only produce an Enchanter's Staff (which she claims to be "the most valuable thing to her"); if Connor still lives, you can suggest she give it to him instead specialization unlocked (if the Warden is a mage and asked for arcane secrets from the Desire Demon) After Arl Eamon recovers specialization unlocked * Additionally once Arl Eamon is cured you will receive either (as mage/warrior) or (as rogue) if his offer of a reward is accepted. You may also receive (though this may be platform specific). Alistair's Reaction Upon arriving in camp after resolving the situation with Connor, Alistair will confront the Warden about it. If the Warden chooses to kill Connor, or allowed Jowan to use Blood Magic to reach the Fade, Alistair will angrily confront her/him about it; you can attempt to mitigate Alistair's reaction, or fan the flames. *Allowing Jowan to use Blood Magic may trigger Alistair to lose immediately, and during the Camp conversation, up to an additional can be lost. *If Alistair is in the party and The Warden kills Connor, from the Camp conversation may be lost. However, if the Warden assures Alistair that the act was not enjoyed, Alistair may acknowledge the choice as necessary, and only will be lost; this may be affected by the way in which the Warden speaks to Connor and Isolde during the quest. *If Alistair is not in the party when Connor is killed or Jowan uses Blood Magic, he will still confront The Warden in camp. He can be soothed and persuaded that the the Warden did the best he/she could, leading to a loss of only or, even less, if the Warden succeeds in Persuading him that there was no other option. *If Alistair was in the party when Connor is killed or Jowan is allowed to use Blood Magic, he will confront The Warden at the camp. If The Warden picks the option "I think that turned out quite well, don't you?" in response to the confrontation, Alistair will thank The Warden for saving the Arl's family, even though either Connor or Isolde was killed. Alistair will gain from this conversation. On the other hand, if the Circle of Magi are called in, which results in Connor and his mother living, then when Alistair confronts you he will thank you rather than be angry. Additional Notes *If you have done the Broken Circle quest first you can only seek the Circle's help if you sided with the mages. Side quests Bugs * If player discusses Jowan's plan first but decides against it, the codex will read that The Warden killed Arlessa Isolde even if they chose to save her. * Even if the player doesn't discuss Jowan's plan, the codex (and epilogue) may still state that Isolde was sacrificed. This is somewhat amusing in the scene immediately after the quest is completed, as the narrator describes Connor's life being saved at the cost of Isolde's, while she is shown on-screen comforting Connor. * If player discusses Jowan's plan first but decides against it, the codex will read that The Warden killed not only Arlessa Isolde but Connor as well even if the player chose to save both. * If The Warden kills Isolde and Connor, after talking to Bann Teagan approval may be gained from Zevran even if he is not in the party. * If you go back to the castle after destroying the desire demon, you can unlock the vault with 30 Cunning for a bonus of 50xp each time, this allows an unlimited amount of XP to be attained by repeatedly zoning in and out of the upper level. * If player goes with Jowan's plan to collect Lyrium at the Circle of Magi and not kill Arlessa Isolde, the player and the party goes out the door which concludes to a cutscene of Jowan using Blood Magic on Isolde, after the cutscene you return to Castle Redcliff and it says you completed getting Lyrium without killing Conner or Arlessa Isolde but you did not complete the Broken Circle quest. * If the player selects Keep it simple something to improve my power's They may also get Blood Mage Specialization See also Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests